


Looking for that Little Ray of Light

by LittleRayOfLight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Bad Puns, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horrible at tags, My First Fanfic, Strong-willed Reader, Wait thats a real tag?, bad at tags, hopefully fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRayOfLight/pseuds/LittleRayOfLight
Summary: Your life.. is far from perfect. That's just it.That "perfect family"-"perfect life" is never going to happen.Because there is no such thing.But maybe.. just maybe.. the closest thing to your "happiness" is in your hands. Or maybe, they will give you happiness, instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title- Horrible.
> 
> Summary- Horrible.
> 
> Plot- Don't have one.
> 
> Character Development- Not so much.
> 
> Yep. All the elements needed for a horrible angst(maybe some fluff) fanfic.
> 
> And how is this related to Undertale, again?

**< ALICE<3WONDERLAND HAS JOINED THE CHAT>**

**< COOLSKELETON95 HAS JOINED THE CHAT>**

**< PUNNY HAS JOINED THE CHAT>**

**A[17:43]: Hey guys!**

**C[17:43]: HELLO HUMAN FRIEND! :D**

**P[17:44]: *hey**

**A[17:44]: Summer is just around the corner!**

**Super excited!**

**C[17:44]: THAT IS GREAT TO SEE, A♡W!**

**MAYBE WE WILL RUN INTO EACHOTHER!**

**P[17:45]: *hope ya have a blast kiddo**

**A[17:45]: Maybe, Sir. Skele**

**XD Ditto Punny!**

**P[17:45]: *heh i'm a shapeshifting pocket monster?**

**A[17:45]: XD**

**C[17:45]: PUNNY! YOU BARELY DO ANYTHING!**

**IF I WASN'T YOUR COOL BROTHER...**

**I DO NOT WISH TO FINISH THAT THOUGHT.**

**A[17:45]: ^-^**

**C[17:46]: OH! HUMAN!**

**WE HAVE KNOWN EACHOTHER FOR A WHILE NOW.**

**7 MONTHS, 26 DAYS, AND 4 HOURS.**

**TO BE PERCISE.**

**P[17:46]: *cs95 here is asking if we can hang to add**

***some time**

**A[17:46]: XD That was horrible!**

**Truly your worst, Self-Proclaimed Pun Master.**

**C[17:46]: ARGH! WHY MUST YOU SOIL MY PEACEFUL DAYS WITH SORROWFUL PUNS!?**

**BUT, PUN ASIDE, I WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU, A♡W.**

**A[17:46]: You know we can't..**

**C[17:46]: I KNOW, HUMAN...**

**_"Alice!"_  **

**A[17:47]: I gotta go for a moment. Hold on.**

 

Giving a small sigh, she twisted around so she was at the foot of her bed, facing the front of the motorhome they lived in. 

"Yes, Grandma?" Alice called as she placed her phone on her lap, little black tux kitten jumping onto her lap with a small mew, only to curl up as she petted the kittens back.

"Can you get off that stupid phone long enough to get us some water?"she scowled as she finished her spider solitaire on her laptop, turning from the kitchen table to look at Alice, who gave a nod before carefully picking up the little Sassy brat on her lap and placing it on the bed, getting up and grabbing two water jugs from the kitchen table with one hand.

"Oh. Wait. Can you get the kettle off the kitchen counter? I need it clean for tonight's dinner."her Grandma added, Alice nodding and turning around to grab the kettle before turning to leave once more.

Yep. This was 'life'. It's not as bad as it seems, just a little hard is all. Do what your told, be good, and don't ask for anything in return unless offered.

Simple.

Yet so hard.

Next door is where Sophie, Jack, Amber, Fred, Darren, and Nick live. Sophie being Alice, Fred, Darren, Nick, and Amber's mom, while Jack is Amber's dad. But that's a different story.

It's a large home, in a way. It has two floors. The lower living room has a fridge by the broken lower door, broken as in you can simply push on it and it opens, and the three rooms down stairs are occupied by Fred and Nick. The third being the laundry room that leads to a bathroom. Upstairs was where Sophie, Jack, and Amber eat, sleep, and overall live.

Once Alice was secure in the bathroom, she promptly locked the door behind her, placing the dishes in the small, 2 1/2 x 3 foot shower before sitting on the ground beside it, returning to her phone.

**A[17:50]: Sorry I took so long. Need to do dishes.**

**C[17:50]: THAT IS QUITE ALRIGHT, HUMAN FRIEND!**

**P[17:50]: *'s cool**

***me and cs95 were just chattin'**

Oh yea. They're brothers. They get along really well, despite their opposite nature. Or.. personalities? They're complete opposites, all there is to it.

**A[17:50]: About what~?**

**P[17:51]: *nothin'**

**C[17:51]: PUNNY! DON'T LIE!**

**WE WERE TALKING ABOUT WHAT WE SHOULD HAVE FOR DINNER.**

**A[17:51]: Hope it's something good!**

**C[17:51]: IT SHALL BE!**

**OH HOW I WISH YOU COULD JOIN US!**

**A[17:51]: Sorry Mister Skele!~**

**P[17:51]: *you so arn't**

**A[17:51]: XD**

Was this sad?

For Alice's 'happiness' to be electronic, just simply long lines of code made up of 0 and 1's? 

"Oh. Punny messaged me."Alice mummered under her breath, taking a moment before clicking on the new chat room.

**< PUNNY STARTED A NEW CHAT>**

**< PUNNY HAS JOINED THE CHAT>**

**< ALICE<3WONDERLAND HAS JOINED THE CHAT>**

**A[17:52]: Hey, Punny!~**

**P[17:52]: *hey**

**A[17:52]: Sooo.. What's this for?**

**P[17:52]: *nothin'**

**A[17:53]: Really...?**

**P[17:53]: *nah. i fibu-lied**

..............

**A[17:55]: Sooo.. why are we here?**

**P[17:55]: *oh. just wanted to tell ya**

***ya left your location on**

Alice blinked before checking her settings. Location was definitely off..

**A[17:55]: It's always off...**

**P[17:56]: *oh. thats funny. i have your ip**

" ** _a n d i m r i g h t b e h i n d y o u_** "

A shiver ran up her spine as her phone dropped to her lap, frozen in fear as tears started to form as the warm breath hit the back of her neck, the deep voice ringing in her ears.

Taking a shaky breath, she slowly looked over her shoulder to see nothing there, causing her to blink in confusion. Something was definitely there..

Turning back caused her to nearly scream, covering her mouth to silence herself as she looked at the skeleton holding her phone between his thumb and index fingers with a large, smug grin.

"hey." It- He greeted simply, raising his empty hand up in a lazy wave as Alice was slowly calming down, taking a bit before looking up to the window, which was now open.

"W-Why are you here? W-Who are you?"Alice asked slowly, voice quiet.

"hm? ya don't reconize me? kiddo, i'm hurt!"he replied, as if offended before giving a snicker.

Kiddo?

"P-Punny!?"

"nah. names sans."Punny- Sans introduced with a wink, grin growing a little more before looking towards the shower.

"dish is probably a weird question, but water you doing with a kettle in the shower?"

"Um... d-dishes..."Alice replied meekly before standing to grab the shower head, glancing over before looking at Sans. "Wait... why are you here? How did you find me?"

"just wanted ta say hi. why? ya scared that the big, bad monster is goin' ta eatcha in yer sleep?"he teased before tossing the phone to Alice, who barely caught it.

"N-No.. u-um.. G-Grandma doesn't want me t-talking to people I met online.. o-or really.. m-meeting people online.."

"welp, me and my bro arn't people, so yer safe."he insisted before plopping down onto the toilet cover, looking back to Alice, who seemed to be spaced off, staring at him. "um... kiddo?"

"Huh? Oh! S-S-Sorry..."she weakly apologised before started to quickly clean the kettle, afterwords filling up the water jugs, earning a questioning look from Sans but he kept silent.

Once she was finished and started to scoop everything up, she noticed a blue glow around the water jugs before she could grab them, seeing them float in the air as she nearly dropped the kettle, hearing a chuckle where the toilet was. "W-W-Why are they f-floating...?"

"magic, kiddo."

Just a simple answer for something that seems to defy logic.

Looking over to Sans, she noticed his hand glowing the same color of the jugs. "U-Um.. I-I-I can take them.. i-if you like.."

He seemed to think about it before standing. "nah. i got it, kiddo. pap wants me to do a little exercise,anyways."he replied, seeing Alice hesitate on unlocking the door.

"O-Ok..."she slowly agreed before heading out of the bathroom, Sans following close.

Sans gave a whistle as he looked at the motorhome. It looked old as the paint started to peel off, some vines of ivy starting to creep up the motorhome. "... ya live here, kiddo?"he asked, seeing her nod and take a deep breath before opening the door.

"Grandma? I-I'm home."Alice announced as she stepped in, Sans lingering outside.

"What took so long? Did you get the water filled?"

huh. 'sit always like this here?

"I-I did!"Alice replied with a little smile as she placed the kettle on the table.

"Then where are they?"

"O-Outside. I-I'll go get-"Alice started, starting to turn to the door before being cut off by her grandmother outburst.

"What in hell is  _that_!?"

Turning, Alice's eyes widened slightly. "hey."

"Out! Get out! Alice! Why is that thing here!?"

"U-Um... I-I-I can't e-explain... s-s-sorry..."Alice apologised as she looked down at the floor, started to tear up.

"i'm just gonna leave these here... uhm... kiddo, if ya still need help with your physics, i'll see ya at school."he lied, remembering that she was having problems with her physics, and in all honesty wouldn't mind helping.

Placing the water jugs down infront of the couch, he quickly left, shutting the door, but went under the kitchen window to listen in on the not sonquiet conversation Alice and her grandmother were having.

"Alice! Who was that!?"

"U-Um... T-That's..."Alice stuttered before sighing. "T-That's Punny... he's one of my friends from... from the Undernet..."she admitted weakly. Honesty was the best policy, sure, but she was in trouble.

"Out."

"W-W-What?"

"I said get out! I told you I did not want you talking to anyone online, but you still disobeyed me! Not only that, but you told them where we live! I can't trust you, Alice, and I will not live with someone I can't trust!"

So simple, yet so hard. Just do as your told...

Why is it so hard?

Taking a breath, Alice went into the back and grabbed her small, used but beloved blanket, a fluffy pillow, her earbuds, and her phone charger before leaving. Once outside, she started to cry the tears she had tried to hard to stop.

"... Alice? ... i'm... i'm sorry... for getting you in trouble..."Sans apologised, slowly going over to her. She didn't react other than with silent cries now, hiding her face in the blanket and pillow.

She's hurt... and it was all his fault...

No wonder she never told them anything.

It wasn't because she didn't trust them.

It was because there would be a consiquence.

At first, Sans was worried that she was a enemy, someone who was secretly after them. Someone who might ruin his and Papyrus's happiness, expecially since she was dodging each question that included personal information like who she was or how old she was, so he decided to do some hacking and tracing.

After a few months of getting to know her, he realized she just wanted some friends, someone to talk to. He would of just dropped his little search, but now he was just curious. Why won't you tell them something as minor as her name?

But now he knew. And there was no way he could fix it.

He let her cry for a little bit, petting her head slowly before hearing the door behind them slam open.

"Get the hell out of here!"the grandmother screeched, causing Alice to jump and shake, trying to silence her cried.

"ok."Sans replied simply, watching the elderly woman as he was now hugging Alice, making Alice jump from surprise before teleporting away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Ok, I agree, the time between the first chapter and the second chapter was... totally unreasonable.. Totally agreed.. But.. ugh..
> 
> Also note, bold italics on the left is Chara, who was more or less haunting Sans and Pap's home after Frisk lost their necklace there... so Frisk and Chara don't communicate.

_It's so dark... so cold..._

**_"Morning, Alice."_ **

_Where am I?_

**_"Poor Forgetful Alice."_ **

**_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ **

_The old grandfather clock repeats faintly in the background if I listen close enough..._

**_"STUPID! WORTHLESS ALICE!"_ **

_There is some murmering farther in the background, but I can't quite make out what they're saying..._

**_"You'll never understand, innocent Alice..."_ **

_Something soft is under me..._

**_"Why you are here..."_ **

_But it's a little lumpy, and I think I feel something hard against the small of my back..._

**_"Why you remember..."_ **

_I think it might be a matress? Maybe something under the covers._

"... -INK WE SHO-...?"

"... -e'll be-..."

_I can hear them a little better..._

**_"And why you forget..."_ **

_Maybe the voice or voices are getting closer?_

**_"After all, sweet, little Alice..."_ **

_The dark is slowly turning gray..._

**_"How can you notice the Wolf in Sheeps clothing..."_ **

_And the matress smells like ketchup..._

**_"I F Y O U C A N T R E M E M B E R W H O I A M ?"_ **

_Not all unpleasent..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

When Alice tried to open her eyes, the bright light envaded the darkness she had been trapped in, making her close her eyes in sudden blindness as she rolled to the side, covering her eyes to slowly get use to the light.

"LOOK SANS! SHE'S AWAKE!"Papyrus cheered in joy, clapping his gloved hands together before looking to Sans. "OH! I NEED TO CHECK THE SPAGHETTI BEFORE IT BURNS! APPARENTLY HUMANS DON'T LIKE "BURNT SPAGHETTI"... "he told his shorter, but older, brother before rushing out of the room to the kitchen to do just that.

Sans looked over to Alice, who was trying to do.. something, only to end up rolling off the bed onto the hard floor, causing him to chuckle as he watched. "mornin', kiddo. are you  _floored_ from the decorations?"he questioned with a snicker as he watched her wave a hand in a weak, lazy attempt to hit him.

_What was his name again? He sounds familliar..._

"To bright... and to cold..." Alice complained as she slowly sat up, rubbing a eye before looking up to the stocky skeleton.

_A skeleton?_

"uh... ya ok, kiddo?"

_Kiddo?_

"S-S-S-S-Sans?"Alice stuttered, slowly looking up at the short skeleton in mild horror, shaking slightly as she started to tear up.

Sans flinched and took a step back, holding his hands out with them flailing slightly as blue sweetdrops appeared, slowly creeping their way down the side of his skull. "y-yea, kiddo? w-whats up? uh.. water the tears for?"he asked, cracking a pun and pointing a finger gun at her with a strained grin, sweat drops increasing as he tried to lighten the mood.

She sniffled before rubbing her eyes, managing a choked out laugh. "S-Sorry.. um.. N-Never seen a.. um.."

"monster?"he finished in question, receiving a nod from Alice, who was staying oddly quiet, looking down to her lap before glancing to the side slightly. "what wrong?"he questioned once more, calmer than earlier since Alice didn't seem to be on the verge of tears anymore.

Alice was silent for a moment before looking up at Sans, glancing to the side once more before speaking. "N-No... N-Not really... I just..."she started, struggling to form a proper sentence before giving a sigh. "Where's Grandma? Where am I?"she questioned quietly, her words just barely above a whisper.

He had expected the second question, but definitly not the first one. "well... your grandma is still at home. but you, kiddo, are under the the serif's household. so, uh... make yourself at home or whatever. explore or somethin'." He replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets as Alice took a moment, grabbing her worn out blanket and holding it close to her chest.

"Can't... Can't I go home?"Alice asked, looking up at Sans with her eyes, doing her best to look cute, which was kinda working.

"w-well... uh... maybe we should let your grandma calm down for a bit, hm? think of this like a... slumber party or somethin'." He suggested before hearing excitable footsteps running up the stairs at a high speed, making Alice quiver and start to tear up. About 4.3 seconds later, the door slammed open, making Alice flimch and hide her face in her blanket, shaking like a leaf.

"FEAR NOT, POOR HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE YOU SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus announced in glee, presenting his dish to the shaking girl, only to give a slightly confused look. "HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU SHAKING FROM EXCITMENT? JOY?"he questioned in optimism, causing Alice to shrink down even more from the yelling.

"uh.. pap? i think the human has a problem." Sans pointed out calmly, snuggling a bit into his hoodie, enjoying how the warm flax fur felt against his skull and bones.

"THE HUMAN HAS A PROBLEM? THERE IS NO PROBLEM THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN'T HANDLE! TELL ME, HUMAN! WHAT IS THE MATTER?"Papyrus questioned, looking from Sans to Alice before crouching down beside her, but go no answer. "SANS, DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN IS BROKEN?"

"nah, bro. use that big skull of yours. why would the human cry?"

"WELL, I READ THAT THOSE LITTLE DROPLETS OF WATER FROM THEIR EYESOCKETS ARE CALLED 'TEARS', AND THOSE SHOW THEIR TRUE FORM WHEN THE HUMAN IS SAD, SCARED, OR HURT, BUT THEY CAN ALSO APPEAR WHEN THE HUMAN IS HAPPY, SURPRISED, OR ANGRY."Papyrus recited proudly, making Sans grin.

"so, why do you think the human is crying?"he asked, watching with his grin. His bro was so cool.

"WELL... THE HUMAN DOESN'T SEEM HAPPY, TO MY GREAT DISMAY... THE HUMAN DOESN'T SEEM HURT, OR ANGRY... SURPRISE IS A EXPRESSION AND FEELING THAT DOESN'T LAST TO LONG..."Papyrus reasoned, taking a few moments as he placed the plate down in front of Alice. "HUMAN? IS SOMETHING MAKING YOU SAD?"he questioned, but got no responce, causing him to hum in slight concentration. "HUMAN? IS SOMETHING FRIGHTENING YOU?"he finally asked, receiving a slight nod after a few minutes. "LOOK SANS! I FIGURED IT OUT!"

"ofcourse you'd figure it out, bro. you're so cool."Sans replied with a grin as he watched, already having an idea of what the issue was, but wasn't exactly sure if he was on the spot or not.

"OFCOURSE I AM BROTHER. SOON, ALL THE HUMANS WILL GLADLY CHOOSE ME TO BE THEIR FRIEND WHEN WE GO TO SCHOOL NEXT YEAR!"Papyrus replied proudly before returning to the task at hand. "HUMAN? WHAT OBJECT IS MAKING YOU SO FEARFUL? FEAR NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PROTECT YOU FROM SUCH A FIEND!"Papyrus proudly announced, standing up to strike his equally prideful pose, though didn't get an answer.

Sans was quiet for a bit before going over hesitently and placing a hand on her shoulder. "is pap a little to loud for you?"he questioned, remembering how his voice might of been loud from the echos of the bathroom, and the yelling her grandmother had done before, but when he got that nod in confirmtion, he knew what it was. "think the human has phonophobia, bro."

"PHONOPHOBIA? THAT SOUNDS LIKE A PHONEY PHOBIA YOU JUST MADE UP!"Papyrus commented harshly, before smiling, realizing the accidental joke. "WELL, PHOBIA MEANS FEAR-"he started, trying to get her brother to stop laughing at the joke."-BUT WHAT WOULD THE HUMAN HAVE A FEAR OF?"

"dunno, bro. what was a phones original purpose?"Sans asked with a snicker, noticing the human had taken refuge under the bed. 

"FOR COMMUNICATION, OFCOURSE! IT WAS A LITTLE BOX ITEM YOU COULD TALK THROUGH."Papyrus responded, proud of his knowledge before having an idea. "THE HUMAN IS AFRAID OF COMMUNICATION?"

"close bro." Sans replied before letting his grin slip away slightly, glancing to the side. He seriously didn't want to say what it was, but it looked like he was going to have to. Or not. "why not ask the internet?"he suggested, causing Papyrus to gasp.

"SANS! YOU HAD THE SAME IDEA AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I HAVE TO GO GET MY PHONE FROM THE KITCHEN THOUGH. I SHALL BE RIGHT BACK! NYEHEHEHEH!"Papyrus announced in triumph, running downstairs as Sans sat on the bed.

"huh. wonder where the kiddo went. i mean, there isn't many places in here for them to hide in, and it sure would be rude if they let my bro's spaghetti go to waste."Sans replied a little loudly so she can hear, watching a hand hesitently reach out to the plate of pasta from under the bed, causing him to chuckle.

He beleived Alice needed a little break. Just a small one for the week before going home. It shouldn't be that much of a problem, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yea.
> 
> So.. that's "your" life. It's what Alice lives with, anyways.
> 
> Maybe people will like my first fic?
> 
> Probably not.


End file.
